Sakura Demon Slayer
by Daisuke
Summary: Slayers/CCS Xover - Sakura a enfrentado a magos, cartas, youmas y demonios de bajo nivel... pero ¿podra enfrentarse a demonios que provienen de la dimension de Slayers?
1. PARTE I y II

Demon Slayer Sakura   
  
Notas del autor: Este fanfic es un xover de Card Captor Sakura con The Slayers y otro anime que no sera mencionado, solo habran inidicios y nada mas que eso, ademas no aparecera ningun personaje de The Slayers. Este fic sera acoplado a otro fanfic de The Slayers que pronto publicare.  
  
PARTE I  
  
Una mujer aparecio de repente arriba de un techo, poco despues un hombre aparecio al lado de ella   
  
"Este mundo no es muy interesante..." Dijo el hombre sonriendo   
  
"No, este mundo tiene algo interesante que nos servira para governar Makai"   
  
El hombre la miro a los ojos con una mirada confundida "¿A que te refieres? Deberiamos haber ido a la dimension de la estrella obscura para conseguir las armas de la luz"   
  
La mujer sonrio maniaticamente "Las armas de la luz son resguardadas por los Shinzoku, sera dificil conseguirlas"   
  
El homre estaba por decir algo pero luego decidio no hacerlo, miro la ciudad un momento y luego volvio a mirar a su compañera "¿Y que es tan interesante en esta dimension?"   
  
La mujer lo miro, cerro los ojos y comenzo a hablar "Hay unos artefactos magicos... Antes eran conocidas como las Cartas Clow"   
  
"¿Antes?"   
  
La mujer suspiro "Ahora son conocidas como las 'Cartas Sakura'..."   
  
"... ¿Estaras a cargo de esto?"   
  
Los ojos de la mujer brillaron en un tono rojo carmesi y sonrio otra vez "Con migo sera suficiente, si te necesito te llamare anata" La mujer miro a los ojos al hombre, se podia notar una extraña esperanza en ella  
  
Su compañero cabeceo y la miro indiferentemente "Sabes que esos sentimientos nos debilitan" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de teletransportarse al plano astral  
  
"Sabes que esos sentimientos nos debilitan" Dijo burlonamente imitando a su compañero la mujer mientras miraba indignada la ciudad, comenzo a volar divisando el lugar   
  
Antes con una sonrisa lo ubiera hecho saltar de alegria... ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Que fue lo que hice? ¿Lo que NOS hice? La demonio simplemente dejo de pensar en eso y se concentro en otra cosa  
  
"¿Ahora donde podran estar esas Cartas Sakura?"   
  
La mujer miro hacia todos lados y luego sonrio malevolamente   
  
"Simplemente destruire algunos edificios y... ¡¡¡Crimson beam!!!" Grito lanzando una rafaga de energia caotica hacia un parque en el cual el centro tenia estatua de un pingüino, todo el parque quedo destruido y en su lugar quedo un gran crater   
  
La mujer miro el crater y sonrio, luego comenzo a reir lebemente y luego... "¡¡¡BWAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA!!!"   
  
Ella miro el crater por ultima vez y suspiro "Parece que no van a aparecer... tal vez si... voy a necesitar alguna criatura mmm" la mujer levanto la mano y de repente una energia roja se formo en el centro del crater y un extraño ser humanoide hecho de piedra salio de la tierra   
  
"Bien... es un hermoso Golem... ¡Oye tonto!" Grito la mazoku, el Golem la miro confundido   
  
"Te he dado la vida solo para que consigas las cartas Sakura, si logras ubicarlas seras libre para hacer lo que te plasca" La criatura gruñio   
  
"¡No soy tu esclavo! Soy fuerte y puedo hacer lo que me quiera" dijo simplemente el Golem mientras trataba de salir   
  
La mazoku sonrio "Creo que no entendiste pequeño Golem" Ella simplemente cerro su puño y el Golem de repente se revolco por el piso "Yo te cree... no tienes alma, simplemente te doy algo de mi energia para que vivas... si logras encontrar estas cartas magicas te dare un poder que te permitira vivir sin necesidad de mi energia caotica, ¿que dices?"   
  
EL Golem gruñio con furia pero luego se arrodillo "Encontrare esas cartas" Y luego se retiro sin decir mas palabras  
  
La mazoku simplemente suspiro "No entiendo por que lo cree, la gran Carmesi deberia tener seres mucho mas inteligentes que ese estupido Golem"   
  
Carmesi sonrio maniaticamente "Pero estoy segura de que ese tonto sera mas que suficiente como para encontrar las cartas" y luego simplemente desaparecio   
  
  
PARTE II   
  
Sakura estaba cansada, tenia que encontrar la causa de la destruccion del parque.  
  
Yue miro el lugar con su tipica frialdad "Se puede sentir la energia demoniaca en este lugar..."   
  
Kerberos lo miro un segundo y suspiro "Y son mas fuertes que los ultimos que enfrentamos"   
  
"Los Youma que enfrentamos no son nada en comparacion a esto Kerberos... estos no son Youmas o Oni... son..."   
  
"Mazoku" Termino de decir el leon alado   
  
"¿Mazoku? ¿Se refieren a que esto es cosa de demonios?" pregunto Sakura seriamente   
  
Yue cabeceo, esto no le estaba gustando nada, enfrentarse a la reencarnacion del mago Clow era una cosa, pero enfrentarse a un demonio con el poder suficiente como para destruir paises enteros era otra muy, muy diferente.   
  
"Tenemos que detenerlo... pero primero debemos encontrarlo"   
  
"¿Y si es mas de un mazoku?" Pregunto Sakura preocupada   
  
"No puede ser mas de dos, pero podrian usar lacayos que pueden o no ser poderosos"   
  
Sakura parpadeo pero se quedo cayada   
  
"¿sucede algo Sakura?" pregunto Kerberos  
  
"¿mmm lacayos como ese?"  
  
Yue por primera vez en la vida puso un rostro confundido"¿A que te refieres?"   
  
Sakura apunto hacia delante de ella, Kerberos y Yue se dieron vuelta y tragaron saliva   
  
"Un Golem"   
  
"No necesariamente un demonio creo ese golem" dijo Kerberos luego de pensar un segundo   
  
"Tal vez, pero ese golem esta adherido a un espiritu extremadamente caotico, ningun humano puede tener ese nivel de energia negra"   
  
"mmm, Yue, Kero, ¿podrian discutir luego? Creo que el Golem no esta muy feliz que digamos" dijo Sakura mientras veia como el Golem destruia casas y edificios   
  
Yue se encojio los hombros y luego estiro las alas "Vamos Kerberos" dijo tranquilamente mientras volo hacia el monstruo   
  
Kero parpadeo y siguio a Yue   
  
Sakura levanto el baculo y luego grito "¡vuelo!" al decir la palabra Sakura ya estaba volando por los cielos siguiendo a Yue y Kerberos  
  
"¡Hump! se supene que yo soy quien da las ordenes..." la indignacion de Sakura era leve pero obvia  
  
Una figura la miraba desde la obscuridad, sus ojos rojos como la sangre   
  
"Asi que esas son las Cartas Sakura... pense que serian mas poderosas pero aparentemente dependen del poder de su amo ku ku ku... cuando las tengamos en nuestro poder podremos dominar makai..." luego de decir eso simplemente comenzo a reir, risa que poco tiempo se transformo en una risa maniatica "¡¡¡¡MWAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAA!!!!"   
  
Desde el plano astral un mazoku la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro "asi que esas son las cartas Sakura... Carmesi eres inteligente... muy inteligente... es por eso que me debilito por ti he he he he he"   
  
El demonio paro de reir luego de un momento  
  
"Creo que tengo que mejorar mi estilo... ¿Como es que lo haces Carmesi-chan? mmm eghem, ¡¡¡¡BWAHAHAAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!" Si alguien ubiera oido esa risa simplemente ubiera muerto con la espalda helada   
  
Mientras tanto el Golem destruia la ciudad con gran facilidad hasta que...   
  
"¡ALTO! Sirviente de los mazoku, yo soy la protectora de la vida y todo lo bueno que hay en este mundo, y por destruir maliciosamente mi ciudad te acabare por que soy ¡Sakura! ¡La maestra Card Carptor!"   
  
Una gota de sudor paso por la frente de Yue y Kero   
  
Yue miro a Kerberos confundido "Ultimamente esta viendo demaciado anime" simplemente dijo Kerberos sin mirar hacia atras  
  
Yue cabeceo y luego miro al Golem de cerca, era increible en todos los aspectos, su energia magica era aun mayor que la suya o la de Kerberos"Sakura hay que derrotarlo pronto, este enemigo no es como los Youmas que enfrentamos periodicamente"   
  
Sakura miro a Yue y cabeceo   
  
"Asi que tu eres a la que llaman Sakura ¿hu? ¡Dame las cartas Sakura y muere!"   
  
Kerberos lo miro confundido "¿Que no es 'o muere'?"   
  
El Golem se encojio los hombros "la matare de todas formas, pero si me da las cartas no tendra que sufrir tanto"   
  
Sakura sonrio, en sus 5 años de experiencia con la magia jamas se habia encontrado con algo como esto, claro que ya habia visto algunos golems, pero ninguno con inteligencia propia, y mucho menos alguno manipulador "¡No sera tan facil acabarnos Golem, sentiras el poder de las cartas Sakura ahora mismo!"   
  
Sakura saco una carta de la nada, levanto su baculo y golpeo la carta mientras gritaba "¡Agua!" de repente una especie de espiritu salio de la carta en forma de agua, rodeo al golem y lo golpeo encerrandolo en un abrazo de oso, el Golem reia tranquilamente   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
Kerberos parpadeo totalmente estupefacto "Tiene una energia magica muy algta como para detenerlo de esa forma..."   
  
"Entonces Necesitara un poco de ayuda" Todos incluyendo al golem miraron en direccion hacia el dueño de la nueva voz, era una mujer de mediana edad, el Golem la reconocio mientras que los otros simplemente sabian quien era por el simple hecho del caos en su aura   
  
"¡El trato esta hecho! ¡Solo me dijiste que tenia que encontrar las cartas!" Grito el Golem exigiendo justicia, la mazoku simplemente reia   
  
"Sabes... yo dije que si ubicabas a las Cartas Sakura te daria la livertad y te permitiria hacer lo que se te plasca dandote un alma pero... jamas dije que no te podria digamos..." El Golem comenzo a temblar, el sabia que hacer tratos con demonios era malo "destruir... aniquilar... descuartizar... achicharrar... ¿que prefieres?"   
  
El Golem ni se molesto en pensarlo dos veces que ya estaba corriendo como loco en direccion opuesta, la mazoku rio maniaticamente mientras lo seguia volando, a lo lejos se pudo sentir una gran explosion y era obvio que el Golem ahora era no mas que una pila de polvo.   
  
Segundos despues la mazoku habia regresado y miro a Sakura y sus guardianes sonriendo, esta vez no llego a la risa maniatica pero la sonrisa no era nada agradable...   
  
"Permitanme presentarme, Soy Carmesi, la nueva maryuu y futura ama de Makai, y ustedes, son mis presas"   
  
Sakura trago saliva mientras se preparaba para el combate   
  
  
Notas del autor:   
Sakura tiene 15 años en esta historia, como se indica en la segunda pelicula ella junto a Kerberos y Yue son cazadores de demonios menores y Youmas, pero nunca se enfrentaron a un poder como el de los Mazoku de Slayers.   
  
Carmesi no es un personaje creado por mi, pero esta MUY alterado por mi, en realidad solo oculte identidad cambiando su nombre pero, curiosamente, dejandole el mismo nombre. Su compañero es el mismo caso, si descubren quien es Carmesi descubren quien es su compañero.  
  
Este fic ira de a dos episodios cortos a la vez. Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot pero cuando este terminado quedara exactamente un one-shot.  
  
Autor: Yuki Agumon  
  
E-mail: yuki_agumon@hotmail.com   
  
web: magnanime.aztecaonline.net 


	2. PARTE III

Demon Slayer Sakura  
  
PARTE III  
  
"No te tengo miedo" fue lo unico que dijo Sakura mientras temblaba   
  
Carmesi rio burlonamente "¿Crees que puedes detenerme? ¿A mi? ¿¡Lord Carmesi Maryuu!?"   
  
Una mirada decidida reemplazo el rostro de desconfianza de Sakura "¡Por supuesto! ¡FUEGO!" Grito mientras golpeaba con el baculo el piso y una ola de fuego salio disparada directamente hacia la mujer demonio   
  
Carmesi sonrio y golpeo la onda de fuego con su pie regresandoselo a Sakura  
  
"¡VUELO!" grito mecanicamete la maestra de las cartas mientras un par de alas aparecian en su espalda y esta comenzaba a volar esquivando el contraataque   
  
"Es divertido esto niña... jugare un poco con tigo"   
  
"Maldicion... ¡Kero! ¡Yue!" grito Sakura, los guardianes asintieron   
  
Kerberos abrio su boca y expulso una rafaga de fuego mientras Yue extendia sus manos y lanzaba una rafaga de energia, Sakura levanto su baculo y expulso una rafaga rosa mientras gritaba "¡AMOR!"   
  
Las tres rafagas se unieron en un poderoso rayo de luz blanco que golpeo de lleno al Mazoku y sorpresivamente le proboco un agujero en el estomago   
  
Carmesi miro confundida hacia abajo "¿Que demonios...? Interesante... Tu ataque de amor proboco esto... ni modo" de repente el agujero se regenero como si nunca ubiera estado ahi   
  
Sakura miro estupefacta a la demonio pero luego sonrio "Supuse que los demonios no soportarian emociones positivas..."   
  
Carmesi asintio "Lastima que me hiciste enojar..."   
  
Sakura volvio a tragar saliva y se preparo para el ataque   
  
"¡¡Hahahahaha!! ¿Crees que te matare ahora? Claro que no... seria mejor ver a tu novio primero... ¿No seria mas divertido?"   
  
Sakura de repente se enfurecio "¡Deja a Syaoran fuera de esto!"   
  
"Hooo... No te preocupes, no me molestaria en ir a China"   
  
Al oir eso Sakura se alivio   
  
"Simplemente lanzare una rafaga de energia hacia ese edificio" remarco Carmesi apuntando a un edificio de aproximadamente quince pisos, Sakura miro confundida la cima de este   
  
"¿Hu?" Fue el inteligente comentario de Sakura   
  
De repente una luz salio de la cima del edificio y esta se transformo en un rayo de energia que fue directo hacia Carmesi, la mazoku simplemente uso un escudo magico neutralizando el ataque   
  
"¿Syaoran?" se pregunto Sakura, de repente del edificio un muchacho salto y aterrizo al lado de la maestra de las cartas   
  
Era Syaoran   
  
El le sonrio a Sakura "Tanto tiempo..." luego miro a la mazoku "Ubiera preferido verte en un mejor momento... ni modo"   
  
"¡Pero es una demonio muy fuerte!"   
  
"No te preocupes, ¡vamos!"   
  
Sakura sonrio y asintio, miro a Kerberos y Yue y estos se prepararon para el proximo asalto con la mazoku   
  
------------   
  
Desde otro lugar una figura observaba la pelea   
  
"Interesante... Sakura es mas fuerte de lo que creiamos... Pero Lady Carmesi Maryuu es mucho mas poderosa, por algo esta en el lugar de Gaav" la figura desaparecio y reaparecio sobre un edificio desde el cual se podia ver facilmente el combate   
  
"Mmm, nada como el aire libre de la Tierra... ¡Habia olvidado la increible energia negativa que hay en el mundo moderno!... Tantos años de estar en la dimencion de Ojo de Rubi Shabranigudu... bueno, ¡Ni modo!" El mazoku se cayo al notar algo, otra figura observaba el combate, una figura con enorme energia positiva  
  
"¿Hu? ¿Un dragon dorado?"   
  
La figura levanto la vista y noto al mazoku   
  
"¿¡Quienes son y que es lo que buscan con Sakura?!" Demando el dragon dorado   
  
El mazoku sonrio y levanto su dedo mientras cerraba un ojo "Eso, es un graaaaan secreto"   
  
El dragon con aspecto humano abrio la boca y expulso un rayo de luz directamente hacia el mazoku, este simplemente esquivo el ataque volando hacia la izquierda   
  
"¡Ha! ¡Como si tu estupido aliento laser me dañara!"   
  
El dragon sonrio "Quedate quieto y veremos que pasa"   
  
"Como si fuera tan tonto... de cualquier forma, ¿Crees que le daria informacion a un Ryuzoku? ¡Debes haber fumado algo raro!"   
  
El Ryuzoku gruño enfadado "¡¡¡VOY A SACARTE ESA INFORMACION AHORA!!!"   
  
El mazoku cerro los ojos aunque esto no queria decir que no podia ver, simplemente lo hizo para ocultar sus ojos demoniacos "Vamos... Como si no lo supieras"   
  
"¿Que es lo que quieren de Sakura?"   
  
"¡Ha! Te dire quienes somos, pero no te dire lo que buscamos"   
  
"La verdad a medias..."   
  
"...es mejor que nada" termino el mazoku   
  
"No iba a decir eso basura demoniaca"   
  
"¡Haha! tus insultos me hacen mas fuertes... como te decia, Ella es Carmesi Maryuu, tomo el puesto cuando Gaav murio, yo soy su general a la vez de ser su sacerdote"   
  
El dragon dio un paso atras, los demonios que eran sacerdotes y generales a la vez tenian fama de ser de los mas poderosos, se dice que incluso podian igualar el poder de un lord mazoku aunque obviamente su poder era inferior al amo de los infiernos   
  
"¡Deberias tener miedo! ¡Soy Chaos Metallium!"   
  
"¿Chaos Metallium?"   
  
El mazoku asintio con la cabeza "No te agradara saber mas de mi... no seria placentero"   
  
El ryuzuku se elevo, su aspecto de humano se torno en su original de dragon y volo hacia donde el mazoku mientras abria la boca expulsando otro aliento laser el cual esta vez fue detenido por un escudo magico   
  
El mazoku sonrio "No debiste haber hecho eso pequeño dragoncito..." Desenfundo su espada y golpeo con esta al dragon   
  
"¡Hahaha! ¡Seria divertido matarte... pero lo hare luego, despues de todo no hay mucha resistencia en esta dimencion! ¡Es como una mina de oro secreta! ¡Solo que en lugar de oro lo que hay es toneladas de energia negativa! ¡La verdad no se para que Lady Carmesi quiera esas cartas cuando podemos absorver la energia negativa de las personas de este mundo!" El mazoku se cayo un momento y penso "¡Ups! No debi decir eso... mejor voy con Lady Carmesi, ¡Ja ne!"   
  
El dragon sonrio levemente "Asi que eso es lo que quieren... tengo que ayudarte... hermanita" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de regresar a su aspecto humano y desmayarse, Touya debia dar unas CUANTAS explicaciones cuando hable con Sakura  
  
-------------  
  
Fin de la parte III   
  
Notas de autor: Corto, corto, tardo en llegar pero ni modo... espero que les guste lo que va jeje ^_^. En el proximo episodio continuara la pelea entre el equipo de Sakura y Carmesi  
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
E-mail: yuki_agumon@hotmail.com   
  
Pueden encontrar episodios pasados en: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994 


	3. PARTE IV

Demon Slayer Sakura  
  
PARTE IV  
  
Carmesi suspiro y miro aburrida a sus oponentes "¿En verdad creen que pueden ganar?"   
  
Syaoran la miro con odio mientras se ponia entre ella y Sakura "No permitire que toques a Sakura"  
  
Carmesi miro un momento confundida a Syaoran y luego parpadeo "¿Amor?...interesante, pero ni piensen que eso sera suficiente como para detenerme"   
  
Yue extendi sus alas hacia atras y sus manos hacia adelante, de repente una energia blanca lo rodeo "Moon starlight beam!" grito expulsando una rafaga de magia cargada con energia positiva   
  
Carmesi fruncio el ceño y se teletransporto detras de Yue, luego simplemente le dio una patada mandandolo a volar "¿Eso es todo? Ni modo... Crimson Flare" dijo tranquilamente realizando un hechizo para quemar al guerrero alado   
  
"¡No lo haras! ¡Fuego!" grito Sakura liverando la carta del fuego, que se convirtio en una flecha que intercepto la flama de la Mazoku   
  
Carmesi parpadeo "Parece que eres mas fuerte de lo que creia..."   
  
De repente una nueva precencia llego al lugar de la batalla... para desgracia de Sakura y los demas era precisamente el 'amigo' de su oponente   
  
El mazoku se arrodillo frente a Carmesi mientras hacia una oscura sonrisa que le daba un toque malefico "Lady Carmesi, creo que deberia saver que este mundo esta lleno de energia negativa, incluso mas que el nuestro"   
  
Carmesi suspiro "Eso lo sabia desde hace mucho Chaos-chan" al decir esto sonrio como una niña "¡Pero quiero esas cartas primero!"   
  
El mazoku suspiro y se paro para luego mirar a Sakura, fruncio el ceño "Hay algo mas"   
  
"Mmm, ¿Y que podra ser?"   
  
"Ryu-jins"   
  
El rostro completamente tranquilo de la mazoku femenina cambio por uno de total furia "¿QUE?"   
  
"Me encontre con uno, crei importante decirle"   
  
Carmesi suspiro y volvio a mirar a Sakura a los ojos, dio un paso adelante y instantaneamente Syaoran se interpuso "Alejate de ella demonio"   
  
Carmesi ni se molesto en responderle, su general/sacerdote golpeo al niño con el baculo que siempre llevaba consigo "No era necesario"   
  
Chaos sonrio maniaticamente "Pero fue divertido"   
  
Sakura etstaba petrificada, miro a Syaoran pensando lo peor... pensando que habia muerto   
  
De repente Carmesi se dio vuelta "No te preocupes, no esta muerto" al decir esto desaparecio   
  
"¡Espera aun no termino contigo!" grito Sakura con ira en su voz   
  
Chaos rio un poco "Tienes otros asuntos que tomar en cuenta por ahora"   
  
Kerberos lo miro confundido "¿Otros asuntos?"   
  
Chaos asintio, apunto a Syaoran y luego hacia un edificio en las cercanias "Esos dos estan heridos, creo que seria mejor que los ayudaran"   
  
Sakura finalmente entendio y se arrodillo para asegurarse del estado de Syaoran, luego miro al mazoku "¿Por que nos ayudas?"   
  
Chaos levanto su dedo y cerro los ojos "Eso, es un gran secreto que dudo descubras, hasta la proxima... ahh, y la proxima vez los mataremos a todos asi que ni se molesten en buscar alguna forma de derrotarnos" al decir esto sonrio maleficamente "Por que no existe forma alguna para lograrlo"   
  
Kerberos gruño "Maldito..." salto hacia donde el mazoku se encontraba solo para tragar el polvo del suelo cuando Chaos se teletransporto   
  
Yue se reincorporo y miro a Sakura "Tenemos que ayudarlos ahora"   
  
Sakura asintio y luego miro el edificio que Chaos le habia indicado "¿Quien esta ahi?   
  
Yue parpadeo y miro el lugar, luego cerro los ojos "Alguien que conoces muy bien... debemos irnos ahora"   
  
Sakura asintio y levanto a Syaoran mientras volaba hacia el edificio donde el dragon yacia  
  
-------------  
  
Fin de la parte IV   
  
Continuara  
  
Notas de autor: lento... muuuy lento :p pero algun dia lo terminare! ^^U  
  
  



End file.
